Mistletoe
by chocolatesundae
Summary: You probably never knew how useful mistletoe was until now. Oneshot. Pairing : Mimi X Taichi; Michi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

_*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*_  
_**M i s t l e t o e**_

Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character  
_Sincerity & Courage _– Character's thoughts  
"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
_*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*_

**Taichi's POV**

The flight landed later than I had expected.

The taxi came later than I had expected.

The streets were crowded.

I clutched at the piece of paper in my hand. I looked out the window. Couples were kissing, snowflakes were falling from the skies, Christmas lights radiated warmth. _I have no time to be noticing these things. I need to get to her. _

I ran my fingers through my hair. She often teased me about it, but I liked it, and I knew she did too.

"Drive faster, but carefully, please."

I had to get there, safely, to her.

It was Christmas Eve.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
**Mimi's POV**

I looked out of the window. It was Christmas Eve. I was all alone.

I wanted to be all alone. I had practically shoved and cheered my parents on to go on a vacation with each other.

I wanted to be alone, with him.

_To think that I was the most popular girl in school. Look at you now, wanting to be alone, instead of being with your friends. Michael did invite you to that Christmas party of his, didn't he? Is this what they call Love?_Snowflakes were falling. I remembered imagining myself as a Snowflake princess, dancing in the snow, thinking that one day my prince would come.

_Princess, fall into my arms. _I remembered the time after all the 'Karaoke princess' thing had been cleared up. Him opening his arms wide, telling me that he would catch me when I got off that swan boat thing. I sighed. I missed him. Moving to America… I didn't want that. I wanted to stay with my friends, with him. Those warm, chocolate brown eyes, that bushy hair of his. My prince.

I had all the Christmas decorations up, but he wasn't there with me.

_*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*_  
**  
Taichi's POV**

I finally reached it.

I knocked on the door. She opened the door.

Her hair was back to its natural shade, her caramel coloured eyes lighting up with joy and love when she saw me.

"Taichi! What are you doing here? Come in!"

I crossed over the threshold. Then, she touched my arm, stopping me.

I looked at her. She pointed towards the mistletoe hung over our heads. She tilted her face slightly to the side.

She expected me to kiss her cheek.

I held her chin gently. She looked so fragile, so breakable. I tilted her face to face mine. Then, I kissed her on the lips.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
**Mimi's POV**

_Taichi's kissing me._

Our kiss started off as being gentle, and then turned passionate. His soft lips against mine, they tasted like chocolate. His arms were around my waist, mine around his neck, playing with his soft hair.

I remembered touching his hair for the first time, at that time, I giggled as I exclaimed, "I thought it would be hard! However, it's so soft!"

We finally broke apart for air.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
**Taichi's POV**

_What have I done? Will this ruin our friendship? _And then, I knew what I had to do.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"I don't regret kissing you, Meems."

I had to show her that I was serious about her. I looked into her eyes.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
**Mimi's POV**

Taichi looked into my eyes. There was so much courage and… sincerity in them.

"I don't regret it either, Tai."

He grinned, and then said, "So, I guess we're together now."

"I guess we are." I smiled back.

He kissed me, then he suddenly stopped.

He pointed to the mistletoe, looking outraged.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
**Taichi's POV**

"How many guys have kissed you today? Oh wait, how many guys have kissed you before me?"

"You're the first person to kiss me today. And my first kiss." She said, blushing.

"Oh, mine too." I looked at her, grinning. "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do tonight."

She was about to talk, but I captured her lips before she could.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
**Mimi's POV**

I woke up in Taichi's arms the next morning. It was Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas, Tai." I whispered, smiling. He looked so peaceful when sleeping, his face innocent, his hair messier if possible.

I snuggled against him.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think about this writing style by reviewing! I might use this writing style if I write any more fanfictions.

Oh, and it was slightly inspired by some Lucy X Gray (Fairy Tail) fanfiction that I read recently (just Taichi wanting to show that he doesn't regret the kiss).

Oh, and please recommend any nice fanfiction from these pairings by private messaging me!

The pairings are:

Mimi X Taichi (a.k.a. Michi, from Digimon)  
Chelsea X Vaughn (from Harvest Moon)  
Lucy X Gray (I hope they become a canon couple! They fit together so perfectly! From Fairy Tail)

Thank you!


End file.
